User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 8: Hawaiian Honeyruin
Episode 8: Hawaiian Honeyruin Premise: The teams go to Hawaii, where Noah starts getting into Emma, Ryan and Stephanie fight, and Jacques and Josee get a new good-luck charm. Challenge: Grab ring in ocean, walk across hot coals while carrying your partner and dress up in hula skirts Winner(s): Geoff and Brody Elimination: None My Favorite Part: Kitty making fun of Emma Hooray, an episode written by Shelley Scarrow! And this episode was.......FANTASTIC. I love this episode so much. It is such a wonderful episode and everything about it is perfect. Geoff and Brody were amazing in this episode and I ship their bromance, though nothing can be as good as Gidgette! As a proud bisexual myself, I'm very proud of Geoff for embracing his bisexuality and making a move on Brody. I also really liked the animation with Geoff and MacArthur cannonballing. This episode also made me love Kitty more than ever. I am so glad that the writers didn't make Kitty a Lindsay clone. Yes, she's not as scholarly as Emma, but she's still a very smart person indeed. She KNOWS that Carrie is crushing on Devin and that her sister is crushing on Noah. It was also very clever of her to outsmart Stephanie in the water like that. She also got to interact with Carrie, which provides some pretty good foreshadowing that Carrie could end up with Devin someday. I actually do feel sympathetic for Carrie, and it does keep me wondering whether or not she'll get together with Devin. I really liked the interactions between the reality pros and the sisters. I really liked Owen and Kitty's guessing game, and we get to see how much Kitty loves taking selfies. Yup, that's something I'm adding to my bucket list: getting a selfie with Kitty. I also liked all those crazy noises that she made while making fun of Emma and her crush on Noah. And for those people who say it's OOC for Noah to be crushing on Emma: I actually don't have a problem with it. In fact, I found it really adorable. As long as they don't make him like Dave, I'm cool. When this plotline was introduced, I was actually very pleasantly surprised. Noah deserves some love in this show! I also liked Owen's comment about him marrying a dead person (i.e. Noah), and he and Kitty get to squee at their romance, which is really cute. Stephanie was also really hilarious, especially when she takes all her anger out on Ryan. Also gotta love Owen's comment to Ryan, "She seems nice!" Ryan even called her a "Raging psychotic bull"! And they break up at the end of the episode. Whoa....didn't see that coming! I also found Jacques and Josee's good-luck charm plotline to be very interesting. And they actually find a lava rock shaped like a trophy, which ironically brings them bad luck. That's a pretty interesting plot which I'm looking forward to seeing being explored a bit more. And they experience all sorts of dirt along the way, like getting inked by a small octopus, getting burnt by the coals, and all that stuff. I also chuckled at that part when Josee calls the Hawaiian native "grandpa". Also, apparently Jacques hasn't washed his boxers since the race. 'Cause ain't nobody got time for that! Kelly and Taylor were also great in this episode, and at long last, they get a bit more screentime. Kelly snapped at Taylor in this episode and boy was she good. Turns out Taylor is a daddy's girl and she's a great swimmer. Ironically, she had a very rough landing during the diving portion of the challenge, which I admit was pretty hilarious. Also, she hasn't won anything in her life, aside from beauty pageants! She only got the trophies from her dad! Oooo, Kelly's good. We also get another Chipotle reference from her!! And coincidentally, I'm watching this episode and working on this review while eating a burrito I bought at Chipotle and drinking Dr. Pepper XD. There were also other small things, like Noah calling Mickey "pathetic" (way to go, Noah!), MacArthur farting at the donkey (please don't poop your pants again -___-), the poking fun at the Hawaiian wardrobe at the beginning, and Don getting burned by the coals. Overall, this is a really amazing episode and a great return for Shelley Scarrow. Category:Blog posts